


Catra and spring

by girlsgonewild



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a service top, Catra and Adora are just gay for each other, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, They really are going to be great friends, and a sweet girlfriend, just sweet caring girlfriends, let me have this, minor glimmer and Catra friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsgonewild/pseuds/girlsgonewild
Summary: "Spring is upon Etheria. All across the land there are flowers, even more than usual since the return of the magic to the planet, birds chirping all around, new creatures pace around the forests happily in couples signaling the beginning of the mating season. Citizens busy themselves with small festivities all around, happy after the hard winter and the limited resources that the war left.In Brightmoon everyone is equally excited with the change of seasons, that is almost everyone. A certain feline hybrid does not look or feel excited over the new season, that is not because she is generally grumpy or doesn’t like the pretty flowers even though sometimes, they make her sneeze, or even the sweet sound of birds chirping, even though they also wake her up before she would like too, all of those things while annoying from time to time she can absolutely deal with it. However, unlike her human friends Catra is subjected to something every spring for about two weeks, that is called estrus, also commonly known as heat."This is my first fic that I ever post, hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 78
Collections: Adventures in BrightMoon: Life after the war





	Catra and spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fanfic :) I hope you enjoy!

Spring is upon Etheria. All across the land there are flowers, even more than usual since the return of the magic to the planet, birds chirping all around, new creatures pace around the forests happily in couples signaling the beginning of the mating season. Citizens busy themselves with small festivities all around, happy after the hard winter and the limited resources that the war left. 

In Brightmoon everyone is equally excited with the change of seasons, that is almost everyone. A certain feline hybrid does not look or feel excited over the new season, that is not because she is generally grumpy or doesn’t like the pretty flowers even though sometimes, they make her sneeze, or even the sweet sound of birds chirping, even though they also wake her up before she would like too, all of those things while annoying from time to time she can absolutely deal with it. However, unlike her human friends Catra is subjected to something every spring for about two weeks, that is called estrus, also commonly known as heat. 

Heat is very much a big, big headache in her life. You see, without a partner, or a mate, Catra has to suffer for two weeks with pain, high body temperatures and a ginormous appetite to have sex. The hybrid never really had anyone to help so she used to take off those two weeks and deal with it alone, and now, even though she has Adora that’s a conversation they haven’t had yet. Over the last few months, they have very much enjoyed each other’s intimate company quite often actually, but heat is different for the feline, she gets more aggressive and could hurt her girlfriend accidentally with her claws that for some reason are very impossible to control during times like these, and that she cannot bare that, not anymore. 

The heat comes very much unannounced one morning when Adora is out on a mission to collect some supplies for some village Catra doesn’t remember the name, which makes the feline grateful that she has a little while before the princess comes back to try and gather herself enough to explain why she needs to be away for a little bit. Her game plan is to raid the kitchen for supplies to leave the room as little as possible, she is very successful in getting to the kitchen, but when she is almost done packing up some food, Glimmer interjects her plans by deciding to greet her 

“Hey Catra!” she teleports next to the feline that hisses and jumps slightly almost dropping the contents of the box that has most of her food 

“Geez Sparkles, warn a girl next time” she grumbles while continuing to stack the box with more of the fish she likes 

“Someone is in a bad mood” Glimmer raises a brow at her friend “Adora was only gone for a day she should be back this afternoon you know, no need to get grumpypants” she smiles softly, even though she is teasing light heartedly, the queen is also very aware that Catra gets anxious when she is away from Adora for too long, and while she is getting better about being on her own, the blonde is also her shield and safety blanket, she is most conformable when she is around her. 

Catra growls and takes a deep breath “Sorry, I’m just dealing with stuff right now” she sighs dropping the box on the table to close the lid and fill up another 

The queen changes her demeanor from playful to worry “Is something wrong?” she asks “Do you need any help?” 

Catra looks at her friend and almost cries, she is blaming it on the heat that makes her emotions very hard to control “I just need to be away for a little while, hum” she scratches the back of her neck suddenly feeling ashamed, the all too familiar voice telling her she is weak, but she shakes her head and reasons that is not true, she has no part in choosing with her animal urges and instincts, she is not weak for them, she repeats the mantra Perfuma taught her. “I am in heat” she whispers embarrassed 

“Heat?” Glimmer frowns confused and then realizing what the brunette means “Oh, you mean like a...cat?” 

Catra rolls her eyes “Yes, like a cat, I’m part cat if you haven’t noticed” she grumbles again she sighs yet again “Sorry, my emotions are just all over the place” the feline rubs her head, feeling a headache starting to form 

“Hey, don’t worry, I get that you’re not feeling like yourself. Do you need anything?” Glimmer touches Catra’s shoulders softly not to startle her 

“Hum, no...? Not really...I think” Catra contemplates her plans for a second before speaking again “Actually, I would be very grateful if you told Adora what it means before she comes to see me, I wanted to be the one to tell her, but shit it just happened very suddenly and I can’t focus, and-” 

“Catra, look at me, I can do that, it’s fine” The pink haired girl smiles softly and Catra relaxes a little bit 

“Thanks” she says grabbing her second box stacking it on top of the first “I think I’m going to my room now” she says a bit awkwardly 

“yeah, okay, okay. If you need anything just call” the queen says as Catra leaves 

“I will” she talks back leaving the kitchen as fast as possible so she can reach the safety of her bedroom. 

Catra spends the rest of her morning sleeping, she wakes up around noon to eat, and then goes back to sleep. It’s only around noon that she wakes up to someone entering the bedroom. She doesn’t need to look to know who it is, the smell and the footsteps have been the same all her life, she knows how to pick her girlfriend out from a crowded room easily. 

Catra hears Adora lock the door softly, then the sound of her boots being taken off, only then does the blonde approach the half-asleep feline sitting beside her on the bed. 

“hey moonshine” Adora calls softly while beginning to pet Catra behind her ears, making her purr instantly 

“Hey Adora” the greeting is usually full of sass, but now it’s small, a subtle plead for help, which she knows Adora will understand, after all the princess knows the feline as much as Catra knows her. 

“Glimmer explained what’s happening” Adora smiles sheepishly “I think I get it, but you’ll have to tell me what to do to help you” 

Catra removes the covers from her body slowly, exposing her nude figure to her girlfriend, and although not unfamiliar, still makes Adora blush slightly and stare. 

“I haven’t tested that theory, but, if there is hum, someone else like a mate, the heat is supposed to be shorter and less painful” 

“You mean like be around me?” Adora furrows her brows, confused 

“No, babe, I mean like fucking” Catra smiles at her very sweet and naïve girlfriend “The purpose of the heat is to breed” 

“Oh” Adora says “Are we going to have babies?” The princess widens her eyes, the thought is appealing but not for right now 

“No” Catra laughs “Unless you turn into, she-ra and magic yourself a dick, no” 

“Yes, that makes more sense” Adora frowns “Is that something you would want though?” 

Catra thinks for a few seconds, the thought is something that had crossed her mind once or twice, but she fears motherhood is something she is neither prepared nor suited for. “Maybe, someday” Catra ends up responding “But right now” she moves towards Adora straddling her lap “I really, really need you to fuck me, or I might explode” 

Adora’s cheeks burn red at the bluntness, the brunette is usually very blunt when it comes to their intimacy, and every time it never fails to fill the princess with the feeling of being wanted, that is a feeling she is still getting used to. 

“Okay” she mumbles a bit more breathlessly that she would have expected to sound like. 

In a swift moment the two connected like a clash, the mood shifting from slow and sweet to hungry and needy. Their lips move messily mostly tongue and teeth, fighting for dominance with each stroke. Groans echo in the bedroom, mostly on Catra’s part, but Adora doesn’t stay far behind. The princess moves from Catra’s mouth to her neck sucking and biting gently on the short fur of her neck leaving light bruises in her path, that she secretly always wishes they would show more so others could see who Catra belonged too, yes, turns out Adora is very much not immune to jealousy, but she is working on not looking possessive. Catra for her part enjoys that she is a little bit, not the healthiest thing some might argue, but to her shows her that Adora cares, even though they both know that she has no reason to be jealous. 

“Adora...” Catra half whimpers half moans 

“Something wrong?” she asks against the furry neck moving her hands to play with her girlfriend’s perky breasts that she loves to do so much. 

Catra’s cheeks redden remarkably fast as she tries to speak over the intense ministrations “Can you...please, maybe bite my neck?” she whispers the last part embarrassed by her own request. 

Adora looks at her and smiles “Of course, just tell me how hard you want that, okay” she gives a reassuring squeeze on the feline’s thigh and proceeds to attach her teeth to the now exposed area between the shoulder and neck junction, it’s not too hard, but definitely hard enough to leave a bruise. At the exquisite pressure Catra releases a yowl throwing her head back as she moans and gasps at the intense sensations pulsating through her body, pooling down at her lower belly 

“Adora, please” Catra whimpers as she desperately needs more 

“What do you need, baby?” Adora travels her way up to her lips placing soft kisses there 

“I need you inside, just touch me please” the brunette actually cries at the intensity of her animalistic urges that have gained full control over her body in the wildest way possible 

Never to deny her anything, Adora obliges flipping them over and gently laying Catra in their bed, underneath her, she only stops to take off her clothes leaving her freer to move as she pleases “I’ve got you, don’t worry, I’ve got you” she whispers against the tan fur as she descends down that gloriously beautiful body that she loves to worship so much. Soon she reaches her destination, and usually she does like to admire her girlfriend about now, but Catra is a mess beneath her whimpering and whining, begging to have some release as her nails rack through the sheets and maybe even the mattress, so she decides to dive in right away. She licks a tripe upwards her slit and Catra screams, the tough magnified through the thick haze of the heat, and she comes right away, but her body doesn’t stop wanting more, she isn’t tired, quite the opposite, she is insatiable. 

The blonde is impressed how quick she just came over her mouth and still is whining and trashing around ready for the next round, Adora is sure she can take her fingers from how wet she is, she doesn’t wait more time as she plunges two digits in to her girlfriend. Catra arches her back impossibly high as the sudden intrusion, and Adora is certain if it was someone else, they would have probably broken a rib or two, she watches mesmerized as she moves her hands at a steady rhythm. 

Catra creams her name over and over like a prayer as she shakes “More, fuck more, ADORA” she screams once again at the top off her lungs as the third digit delightfully stretches her walls and fills her amazingly. She doesn’t take long to start shaking again, on the brink of yet another sweet release, and Adora lowers her head sucking on her clit delivering the final blow that pushes the feline over the edge, violently shaking as thrashing on the bed. Her princess cleans all of the juices she can, very sad at the minor waste of the sweet juice she lost along the way, she only stops her moves once Catra has slowed down and becomes boneless just whimpering lowly. 

Catra blacks out for a few seconds and she takes her time figuring out how to breathe and speak coherently. When she does come too Adora is stroking her hair looking down at her full of love and adoration like she always does. 

“Welcome back, moonshine” she smiles brighter and plants a small kiss in her lover’s lips 

“Hey princess” Catra’s voice is hoarse from screaming so loudly, she is exhausted but manages to move her arm to pull a fallen string of blonde hair that she tucks behind Adora’s ear, and she matches the blonde’s smile with a tired one 

“That was pretty intense, hm?” Adora says mindlessly as they turn to cuddling into their favorite position, with Adora embracing Catra from behind and spooning her. 

“Yeah, it usually is pretty intense, but never this much, I guess” 

“You looked so good like that” The princess kisses the furry shoulder “I love seeing you like that” 

Catra purrs in response, as she blushes under the attention “Thank you for that, by the way” she says 

“I’m here for you, and if you thought you were going to let miss out on all the fun, you have another thing coming” Adora says confidently as much as lovingly “I love taking care of you, and I love that you trust me to do that too” 

Catra turns around, tears in her eyes, she kisses Adora softly “I love you, so much” she whispers 

“I love you too” Adora says as she leans in for a second kiss. 

Soon Catra’s purr fills the room and lulls both girls into a peaceful sleep, and as the sun sets in Brightmoon, and Catra can’t help but feel that spring might not seem so bad.


End file.
